Never be Silent
by The Lyrical Fox
Summary: Modern Day - Agent Parker's career rests upon guns, law, and secrecy. But the situation turns personal when she meets persistant young author Shiloh Phoenix, who firmly belives there is no such thing as heroes.
1. Aspiring Bullseye

**_NOTE; _This story is vaguely based on the idea that Xena and Gabrielle from Xena: Warrior Princess are forever "reincarnated" as the series enjoys playing at. You DO NOT have to be familiar with the series to read! This is my first story on and I don't have much time to proofread it, so please bear with any errors or typos. Similarly, I have never been in a big city (as in the plot) and any mistakes assumed about a large city like NYC are to be ignored please.__**

**DESCRIPTION: _(Modern Day) Agent Parker's career rests upon guns, law, and secrecy. But the situation turns personal when she meets persistant young author Shiloh Phoenix, who firmly belives there is no such thing as heroes. _**

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: _Well here it is, Chapter One! I am really excited...feedback would be appreciated. I really hope you guys enjoy this series, assuming I finish it, and I do hope to. You can find this story and contact me at ht tp:/ / rabiesrai . deviantart .com /_**

**_..._**

_"Once upon a time... what a load of it. No one starts a story with that old cliche anymore. There is no white knight to save the day, there is no damned hero fighting for the greater good. For me."_

_Click._ The author clicked her pen and its tip shot back inside of the plastic casing. Upon what seemed to be an afterthought, she clicked the utensil again and rigourously scratched out the "For me," and then stared, satisfied, at her work.

Shiloh Phoenix stood up from her compact mahoghany desk and traversed to ther window, throwing open the pale-green curtains. It illuminated the room efficiently, drowning out her desk lamp and flooding the room with warm, autumn rays. Not that there was much to illuminate... a small desk with a worn chair, a dresser and a sidetable flanking a dull, tattered bed. All closely squashed between four bare walls of bleach-white. Above her desk hung a few old memos on torn notebook sheets, hanging from sparse tacks.

Faintly, she could hear her name called from another room in the apartment. She turned from the dull view of the dank city out her window and padded barefoot from her room, which lacked a door. The blonde woman, short and well-built, with a toned body, thin and sun-kissed skin rounded the corner to the kitchen, where her mother stood patiently at the stove. At twenty-five, Shiloh was no more happy living with her parents than she would be getting run over by a railcar.

"You look so well dear...those kickboxing classes are doing wonders for you. Come here-no-can you run to the store for me? Your father will be home in a few hours...want to have dinner ready so he doesn't...well.." The hesitation. The look. The tremor.

Shiloh had her reasons for living here. The primary of which was the protection of her mother, and secondary, she simply could not afford to move out. She shook her mind of the thoughts of her novel, and nodded. It made her very short blonde hair sway as she agreed a little too enthusiastically, eager to leave the house.

"Yeah not a problem mom...what do you need?"

"Here, here, I have a little list...I'm afraid I can't pay y-"

"That's okay. It's on me," Shiloh said tonelessly, taking the note from her mother and wandering off to find her sneakers.

**_..._**

Stepping off the elevator, Shiloh soon found herself slipping out into the bustle of city life. It was early autumn, and as she opened the door the air was cool and bustling with activity. She slid right into the bustle of the early Saturday morning, moving with the steady crowd down the streets until she came to a crosswalk. Shiloh paused amidst the fray and waited with other citizens to cross when something caught her attention. Pale green eyes shot up warily at two men in close proximity, both of whom were bundled in leather coats and glaring (she assumed) through their sunglasses.

Feeling slightly disturbed, Shiloh turned away just as the crowd lurched forward. She cupped her hands as she walked, breathing hot air into them and sinking further into her fleece coat. As she turned into the grocer's store she immediately let her stare flicker down to the list in her hands. _Milk, eggs, peas, corn... _Nothing unusual. Nothing expensive. The woman walked down one of the colorful aisles and began to hunt for the best bargain on canned corn when she felt stares upon her once again. Feeling the hair on her neck rise, Shiloh slowly raised her list to her eyes and used the excuse to peer around it, hoping she would not be seen.

Instantly she was greeted by the stares of the two men, only now a third was lurking some distance behind them, pretending to observe children's cereal. Judging by his frequent, subtle glances over her shoulder, Shiloh assumed yet another man was somewhere behind her. Slowly, she set the can back on the shelf and took a step backwards. The tallest of the trio removed his sunglasses and took a step forward, ever closer.

"Can I help you?" Shiloh asked meekly.

The man gave a jerk of his chin and suddenly many things happened at once. The two men behind him surged forward down the aisle. Shiloh whirled in panic, smacking the shelf and crying out in sudden pain. Corn and beans cans smashed down all over the aisle, but she wasn't focused on that. The fourth man she'd assumed to be behind her barked at her, "Stop! You're under arrest!" He too joined the panic, managing to get a hold on Shiloh's arm. She could feel panic welling in her chest...something told her these men were not policemen.

In one quick motion she ducked and slipped from her coat, rolling under the still-outstretched man's arm and leaping over fallen cans. Shiloh broke into a flat-out run, surging from the store's entrance.

_"Slow down!" _

_"Hey, did she steal something?"_

_"What the- hey watch it!"_

She was really putting her muscles to the test with her speed. Weaving through crowds and leaping a bench in one case, Shiloh finally ran out of breath and slipped into an alleyway warily, trying to quiet her deep breathing. It was not long before shouting at the other opening of the alley drew her attention.

"She's in here! Hold it right there Phoenix!"

Shiloh whirled around and instantly crashed into the Tall Man again. She lost her balance and fell, but before she and the pavement had much time to get aqquainted the man was grabbing hold of her arms and pinning them behind her back.

"What the hell is going on?" Shiloh wheezed, kicking out weakly.

"We're either bringing you in dead or alive, Phoenix, you choose."

"Let me go, you coward! Fight me one on one!" Shiloh thrashed again and found an opening. She kicked back and broke loose, leaping down the alley frantically, blond hair in a whirl. She ducked past the second opponent, only to be snatched up by a third. His gloved hand snapped closed around her neck, and Shiloh gagged and tried to release a scream for help. What did they want from her? Suddenly...it didn't matter anymore. The world was turning a strange shade of black as she began to stop thashing, stop breathing...

And then came the absurd scream of silent bullets and dull thuds as the lethal points smacked into their victims. Shiloh fround herself falling from the grip, and crashed to her knees. She looked up frantically, right into the coldest, bluest eyes she'd ever seen. There was a sudden widening of this new women's eyes; slightest hesitation. Shiloh's wheeze seemed to bring the gun-wielding heroine to her senses. With a swift kick, she sent Shiloh sprawling into the alley. Stunned, but not exactly wounded from the blow, the blonde rose back to her hands and knees just in time to catch the tail end of a long black ponytail whipping around the corner of the alley.

"W-Wait!" she choked. "Wait, help-who are you? Please! Come b...come back..."

_There it was again. That funny edge to things...the black tinge in her vision. She could hardly see the three men anymore... wait, three? Hadn't there been four...? And that woman... _

Shiloh lost conciousness in the alley.


	2. No Such Hero

**_NOTE; _This story is vaguely based on the idea that Xena and Gabrielle from Xena: Warrior Princess are forever "reincarnated" as the series enjoys playing at. You DO NOT have to be familiar with the series to read! This is my first story on and I don't have much time to proofread it, so please bear with any errors or typos. Similarly, I have never been in a big city (as in the plot) and any mistakes assumed about a large city like NYC are to be ignored please.__**

**DESCRIPTION: _(Modern Day) Agent Parker's career rests upon guns, law, and secrecy. But the situation turns personal when she meets persistant young author Shiloh Phoenix, who firmly belives there is no such thing as heroes._**

...

...

Shiloh sank into the green couch, clutching a glass of warm cocoa. A woman hung in the doorway with shoulder-length red hair, a incredulous look on her face as her shoulder pressed into the door frame.

"Tell me again Shy...you woke up in an alley? After being chased? Are you _sure_ that you haven't been watching too many movies late at night?"

"I don't have a television, Jan."

"Well I do! Wasn't it just last week we saw one of your shoot-em-up movies?"

Shiloh brought a hand up and let her fingers brush the medical tape on her temple. Before she had much time to consider the wound, her hand was being swatted away as Jannet crossed the room and sat down beside her.

"Quit messing with it Shy..."

"Jan," Shiloh began, staring into her mug, "You don't believe me, do you?"

Jannet sighed heavily. The taller woman leaned back against the cushions and gazed at the roof.

"You're my best friend Shiloh...but your story sounds insane. Who gets chased by men in leather while they're shopping for discount groceries?"

"So you don't b-"

"But I think you're telling the truth."

Shiloh brought her gaze up to look warmly upon her friend. "Thank you."

She brought the mug to her lips and pressed it slowly to her tongue; the liquid was just right. Taking a long swig, the blonde considered what had happened to her. She remembered waking up in the alley and fumbling for her phone. Calling Jannet, her best friend and co-worker, trying to tell her over the phone what had happened as she made her way to Jannet's nearby apartment. She had no idea she'd had a wound on her head until Jannet began to fuss over her and her absurd tale, milking out as much detail as she could. The moment had shaken Shiloh...yes...but more than anything, those cold blue eyes lingered in her mind's eye.

"All right Shy...let's go together to get those things your mother wanted. I'll walk you back home, too. And if she asks about the cut on your head...? "

"She won't," Shiloh muttered quietly, setting the mug on a nearby surface, "You know she's used to seeing me hurt."

"Shiloh!" Jan hissed, bristling. "Why do you let him do this to you?"

"It's not really mom we have to worry about. It's da-my father."

"Yeah no shit," Jannet snapped fiercely. "You need a hero, little girl. And you won't do it, and you won't let me do it."

"There is no such thing as a hero, Jan."

"Says the author."

"Oh yes...making up a world is much easier than living in the one you've got."

"Let's go, Sophocles."

...

...

"See you at work Shy?"

"Bright and early. ...Well, less bright, more early."

"Uh-huh. Don't forget about the Linwing Hospital Bash party...make sure you wear those shoes I got you. They match your dress."

"Since when did you become a fashion expert?" Shiloh teased lightly.

Laughing, the girls arrived on her floor and stepped from the elevator. Shiloh crossed the room and placed a hand on the door, sending a last smile to a waving Jan. A strong smile. Because she knew that on the other side of that door, there was a far greater calling for frowns. She twisted the knob and went in.

Instantly she was greeted with darkness, and knew all-too-well why. He was home...drunk, perhaps, and hiding his hangover in the dark. As for her mother...? Shiloh walked quietly through the dim light into the kitchen, where she quietly put her groceries away. An image came to mind; blue, cold eyes. Black ponytail... She's barely even had a chance to glimpse her savior, but already she could remember the face well. A stark face, though beautiful in every sense, with a strong jawline and lightly-tanned skin.

"Look who made it home."

Whirling around, images of her savior lost, Shiloh found her father eyeing her from the side of the kitchen. He was a thin man with a boney face and curly gray hair. Something about his eyes stared right through you.

"Where is mom?" Shiloh asked quietly, hoping to remain in his good side.

"Been put in yuh hospital."

"Wh-what did you do? You hurt her?"

_"The hell I did!"_ Harold roared, storming across the room toward Shiloh. "You know we's got an agreement! I leave 'er lone, n' you think you can handle me."

"You're confused and drunk dad," Shiloh breathed nervously, pleadingly, "Let me help you."

He swayed ever closer. "You che get that uh..that on yuh head?"

"I...well..."

"Answer me girl!" Harold struck out, backslapping the young woman fiercely. Instantly he knew he'd done wrong; it was his policy to try to avoid her face, so people could not tell. Worse yet...Shiloh felt the cold rake of silver ring across her high cheek before she felt the slap, which made her stumble into the counter. Harold sank away, muttering. Shiloh felt angry tears sting her eyes. Just how much longer would she stand for this? And her mother...?

...

...

A thin and smooth blonde ducked down Corridor seven, rushing down the hall with her hands stuffed with papers. Shiloh had worked at the hospital for four years now as a nurse to earn extra money. In the beginning it had been her dream to become a doctor, but as she went through life the woman began to have hopes as a writer. She was not without talent, either.

Shiloh made her rounds, dancing around carts and other medical displays until she had a break to slip down to the ICU. It did not take long for the twenty-five-year-old to locate her mother's room. Shiloh had come to see her last night after the heart attack, intending now just for a visit.

"Hey mom," the blonde said softly, slipping into the room.

"Shiloh," her mother greeted slowly, with the smallest hints of delusion. She had not fared very well since the attack. "Are you ready for the party dear?"

"Oh, the hospital party." Shiloh sat on the edge of the bed and mused to herself. "Linwing Hospital's Autumn Bash, where all the nurses and finest doctors attend. Sometimes even buisiness associates and other fancy-pants people show up."

"You sound like you're quoting an ad. Aren't you excited?"

She paused, staring at the wall. "I guess I am."

"Maybe you will meet a nice boy there Shy, someone to take care of you."

"Oh very likely," her daughter laughed slowly. She felt a sudden lurch of irritation when her blue-eyed savior came to mind. "But there's no such thing as a hero ma. Good guy, maybe."

"You always say that. Is it because of Harold? He...the one who gave you that nasty cut on your pretty face, right before the party no less. What did you tell people?"

"They know how clumsy I am. I said a tree branch did it, it's not so unusual. I love to climb."

"Because we have so many trees in the city Shy...go on and get home. Get ready for your party, it's getting late."

...

...

It was precisely 7:01 pm when Shiloh parked her Focus in what she deemed the very last space avaliable. Though it was a tough fit and a good walk from the door, she considered herself lucky and walked with a small sense of accomplishment. Every other year she'd had to park in the toll-garage.

As per usual, the Bash was held in sizeable a hotel lobby decked with chandeliers and widespread tasteful decor. Here and there a fine golden finish, or an intricate couch that looked perhaps too expensive to sit upon. The floors shone with hard cleaning, and soft orchestral music echoed from one corner of one of the rooms. A pristine party for pristine people. Feeling absurd in her knee-length, hip-hugging sleek green gown, Shiloh kept to herself. All this fanciful party-going made her nervous, as if it were a crime to be so poor among the wealthy. Several times she noticed the presence of a friend or aqquaintance, and was several times engaged in boring work drabble with a boss-man here and there.

By only 8:30pm she grew bored and shifted away to the dining room by her lonesome, avoiding Jannet as she showed off her new boyfriend. _Maybe I should try to meet a boy... _Shiloh mused, making her way to the punch bowl and ladling some into her cup. A series of voices, though she wasn't sure why, suddenly caught her attention underneath all the bustle.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave-sir!"

_**A radio click.**_

"Yes sir, we have an intruder in the party. Is he armed? I don't know, sir. I think he said he was looking for a girl. Yes sir. Someone named Shiloh Phoenix."

Shiloh paled and set her glass down. She instantly felt uncomfortable and vulnerable in her dress, and pressed through the crowd toward the back. Bathroom, bathroom, she'd go there and hide out. She walked faster and faster and the people around her began to form a blur. Whether it was her imagination or paranoia, the blonde was convinced footsteps were falling rapidly behind her. She rounded a corner and paused for only a moment to search the room for signs of the restroom. Unintentionally forest-green eyes met lightning blue. Shiloh's head reeled-that was her! That was the armed lady who had saved her! But when she looked back, the bright blue eyes were gone. Surely she had not imagined that, the woman there in her long black gown with her hair done up nicely...

Whether is was fear or longing she did not know. But Shiloh found herself forgetting her follower and becoming the follower herself. And try as she might, she caught only one other glance of the Lady in Black. An elusive creature, the author decided. But she didn't give up hope just yet. The blonde paused to lean on a corner of the wall, catching her nervous breath. Even through the crowd and noise, again she picked up a unique voice with words that certainly did not belong at a merry party.

**_Click. Fzzzzzt_.** "I have a clear shot, sir."

_**Click.**_ "Take it."

Before she even knew what she was doing Shiloh leapt away from the corner where she'd been leaning. And not a moment too soon, for the corner was soon missing a hearty chunk. The sound of the gunshot alarmed the crowd and panic immediately ensued. Screams echoed loudly, some shrieks of terror, others demanding to know what was going on, and others yet still cursing or calling out to loved ones. And then, like heavenly hail, the room was filled with the wicked snaps of gunfire. Clearly there were two warring parties, one of which Shiloh knew wanted her dead. She made desperate attempts to flee, and in the end she wildly kicked off her heels and raced up the stairs into the dark corridors of the hotel. Footsteps and distant yells told her she was not long alone.

"Shit," Shiloh hissed, hitting another sidetable in the lightless halls. "Need a light...what do they want with me, I ..._mmmmpppphhh!_"

From the darkness someone's hand had shot out and snagged her. She was pulled into the corner and her back felt the warm touch of someone's chest against her back, even as she thrashed wildly. Shiloh's massive panic was already simmering down; this person was clearly on her side and trying to quiet her. But when the short woman squinted up at her savior she gave a gasp so loudly she was hushed instantly by the black haired, blue-eyed woman.

"Shh! What, do you _WANT_ to die?"

"It's you! You saved me in the alley!"

_**"SHH!"**_

"Sorry," Shiloh whispered, realizing this woman's arm was still holding her to her chest. "Will you let me go?"

Instantly, her savior complied, and a husky, deep yet gorgeously feminine voice followed. "Why are they trying to kill you, Phoenix?"

"I...I don't know. ...How do you know my name? Are you on my side? What's your name? I...who are those people?" With each question Shiloh grew a little louder, a little more frantic.

"_**SHH!**_ If I tell you will you shut _**UP?**_"

"...Yeah. Sorry."

"I know your name because you're my current case. I work with the FBI, and yes we're on your side. My name is..." she hesitated and then noticed Shiloh giving her a look, "...Agent Parker. And these people are from a rogue division of the FBI that wants you, little girl, dead."

"Agent Parker? Division, what div-?"

_**"GET DOWN!"**_

Gunshots at close range, Shiloh soon noted, where unpleasantly loud and bright. She was on the floor-Agent Parker must have shoved her down-but it was very wet on the floor. Shiloh found herself wondering if, after that, the gunshots were still firing or if the noise had just transformed into the ache in her head. And then she was coughing, and her hands were wet... "Parker?" A raspy Shiloh gasped, choking for air on the floor. "P-Parker?"

_"Shit!"_

"A...Agent Par.."

"Shut up, Phoenix, or you'll make it worse. You've been shot but I can't tell where."

"It...it hurts. It hurts!" Shiloh, never having been one to suffer a bullet to the chest, was losing herself in pain and shock. Words and total nonsense were streaming from her mouth, but she herself began to feel quite cold and tired.

"Hang on Phoenix. It's my job to keep you safe, and, shit, no one's ever been shot on my watch. Can you get up?"

"Oh my...you know, _(cough)_ you have such a nice voice. I like your eyes too...like a lid on _soooo _much emotion. I think I'll take a...a rest, Agent Parker."

"Don't fall asleep, little girl. You're delusional-stay awake. I need to get you out of here."

_**Click. Beep.**_ "Barns? Phoenix is down. Send medical staff to my apartment. Heading there now." _**Click.**_


End file.
